


New Game

by TheZubat



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom, Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEN tries to claim his territory by sucking her into his wold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. >>Start

[BEN's p.o.v.]

"Lay off!" I hollered at Jeff, who was currently trying to rip my controller out of my hands. Fucking dick.  
"NO! Fuck you, its MY turn!"  
"Its my XBox!"  
"ITS MY HOUSE! NOW SHUT UP!" Slender yelled from his room.  
It was true though, this was his cabin, some of us stayed here when we were passing through, none of us permanently did, but the ones who most visited here were Sally (Slender's obvious favorite who Im pretty sure just lives here), Jane, Jeff, and myself, so we actually had our own rooms... well, kind of. Jeff and I shared a room.  
Jeff got off and took the controller with him while we were still frozen from the shock of Slender's accented yelling. I glared at him before going over to my N64 and putting on my game.  
"The hell, you goin home over a fucking game?"  
I tossed another glare back and sneered at my 'friend',  
"Fuck you, yes. I'd rather deal with Navi right now you prick. I almost had that game beat and you fucking restarted it!"  
As I entered the game, I heard Jeff snicker but I didnt really care, he was probably just thinking im a sissy or glad he got to play the fucking xbox or something. What ever.

 

Normally I would have skulked around to avoid Navi who constantly mistook me for Link, but I didnt care, she could eat it. I stomped right on over to my actual home and just plopped down on my couch. Fuck LITERALLY everything.

 

[Time skip and Reader p.o.v.]

I'm so excited!!! I just got my package in the mail today! Okay, so I got a lot of money for my birthday instead of actual presents - because I live with my grandparents now and they never know what to get me- and I bought a N64 from some dude named Judas on EBay and Majora's Mask from some random called JTK, also from EBay. I got the game system yesterday and the little box in my hand right now had me running up the stairs to my room.  
Okay, well, the reason im so excited isnt because ive ever actually played this game -or an N64 for that matter- before, its because my friend Nick has always raved about Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time, both Legend of Zelda games are like, his favorite or something. The way he talks about it, it must be fun right!? Wow, I sound like a 12 year old... Actually, im 20 and dont have a job or friends. Other than Nick at least, hes pretty rad, and just as excited about video games as I am.

I plopped down in my bean bag and ripped open the box so I could start the game. I slid it into the system and sped through the ads until I got to the main screen. I already knew it was a used game but the names JTK chose to use were kind of ironic. The first was "im" and the second, "BEN". I smirked in amusement before clicking "BEN" just to see how far he'd gotten. Okay, so I actually had no idea how far he was because I didnt know jack shit about the game and I ended up just running around like a derp for a while, still enjoying myself. Well, other than when the game would spaz and Link would spontaneously just fucking kill himself. I chalked it up to the controller being fuckidy because it was used. It was weird though, because it was mostly when I was near water that Link would flip his shit and just friggin drown. 

 

[BEN's p.o.v.]

That fucker is going to die! Ive been stuck in this fucking cartage for two fucking weeks!  
I glared through a window which served as a two way mirror and saw that it wasnt Jeff who put my game back in, it was some chick. I groaned- Id have to wait to strangle Jeff for a while it looked like. I noticed a laptop behind the girl and sighed, at least I could go through that and get to my own back at Slender's... Hopefully Jeff was still there and I didnt have to surf the web looking for his ass.

Who ever this chick was, she was funny as hell; Every time I made her die, she would spaz and curse like Jeff before slumping in her bean bag and starting over. Or at least, she did for like 15 times before Skull Kid snuck in my house and jumped on me.

"GUAAAAaaah!"  
"HAA! Haha, wow BEN, scared?"  
My eye twitched in irritation.  
"The hell are you doing in here?"  
"I was bored, Link isn't here to mess with, so I thought id come see YOU." He poked my forehead when he said 'you' with extra emphasis. I deadpanned,  
"Cant you play with Tael or Tatl?"  
He deflated and I grinned at it.  
"Theyre busy. They said they dont want to play today."  
Wow, he sounded so ... sad. Looser.  
"Theyre probably tired of you too." I bit.  
"Youre just mad you cant have a fairy too!"  
I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the girl. Fairies were the least of my worries and the last thing I wanted around me, EVER. The girl though, -I snickered- had managed to kill herself with out my help. I let loose a laugh and keeled over from the face she made at the screen. Skull Kid came over and looked through the glass- sometimes he could see through like me, and sometimes he couldnt. I really dont know why.  
"Are you going to kill her?"  
"Yeah, she played my game, so im gunna but im gunna go beat the living shit out of Jeff first, she just has to fall asleep so I can get out of here."

 

Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
This chick -who's name I found out was [Name] from when her grandparents came in and talked to her- FINALLY fell asleep. Its 5 fucking AM! She hadnt played my game the whole time, I lost track of how many times she died, but yeah, it was a lot. Eventually she pulled her laptop into her lap and did what ever the hell and played music until now. Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
I stepped out of the TV and opened up her laptop on the desk she left it on. I was about to go in when I heard her whine. Curiosity got the better of me and I paused, looking behind myself at her. She hadnt woken up, but she was clinging to a toy and .... crying? Who the hell cries in their sleep? I hadn't even started the nightmares yet!  
I huffed and walked over to her, just to see if she was actually sleeping or not. She was... I pushed a piece of hair from her face only to retract quickly. I really hadnt expected her to lean against my hand and it shocked the hell out of me. I mean, what ever, it was probably a reaction to her dream or something, but it was weird and I had shit to do, a Jeff to beat to death...  
I returned to the laptop and went through to find Jeff.


	2. >>Lvl 1

[Reader p.o.v.]

 

I really cant get anywhere on this game! and apparently I cant delete the old files either. HRMPH! I even called Nick to get some advice about the damned game but he just said it was probably glitched and why it was so cheap to begin with. Eventually, after the 3rd day of this BS, I just gave up trying to get anywhere and started fucking around till Link committed suicide and the stupid subtext showed up.  
'youve met with a terrible fait havent you?' or 'you shouldnt have done that'  
I glared at the screen again before rolling my eyes and getting up from my bean bag only to flop back on my bed. Some birthday purchase this was. Not only that, I was having nightmares. Now normally, they were like how high school was, people picking on me for being a nerd or some one hurting me or one of my friends leaving or my parents .... well, being them. But now, they were of some fucked up looking Link who just wanted to hurt me. Normally, when I got killed in my dreams, i got an adrenaline rush and it wasnt so bad, but this.... I felt EVERYTHING. I didnt like it. I turned my head to get my face out of my pillow and stared at the idle game with blank expression.  
...  
...  
...  
"Jerk."

After that I just gave up on life and decided to go down for food since I had been doing nothing but playing that damned game all day.

 

[BEN's p.o.v.]

 

I grinned, [Name] was having a rough time at this game, ill give it to her though, she tried more times than any one else hos had my game before. She actually rarely left her room though, which was kind of annoying. Some times id go out into the town to just dick around, with or with out Skull Kid or the Happy Mask Salesman, and come back to find her STILL playing. She did get off and do what ever on her laptop when she was done with my Shit though. yesterday i'd gotten curious to see what she does and mostly she just reads stuff on DA or plays games. Mostly emulators actually.  
I chuckled a bit as she called me a 'Jerk', well, she didnt know it was me I know, but still, it was chuckle worthy. and then she left- I leaned forward out of my chair with a start, she never left her room with out being called. or at least as far as id seen she didnt. I wondered why she left but didnt put to much into it. I shrugged it off and decided to go get something to eat from the town.

When I came back, [Name] was back, yeah, but she was on her bed- face shoved into her pillow and clinging to that toy again. I felt a pang in my chest, like id been stabbed. I didnt know what it was but I SERIOUSLY didnt like it. Yesterday I had tried to use cleverbot to talk to her, but she just said 'fucking adware' and clicked it out each time i opened it.  
I left the window and went to my computer i'd brought in from the human's world (no way in hell am I getting stranded here again!) and went in. I made my way over to [Name]'s laptop looking to see if she had any kind of chat server, all I found was something called PesterChum(*), so I decided to use that.

 

[Reader p.o.v.]  
My PesterChum pinged, alerting me to a message, which was weird since I never got any. It must have just been some one on randomize. I whipped my eyes and looked over at my laptop

\--benDrowned [BD] began pestering chumHandle [CH] at 04:06 --  
[BD]: Hello?  
[CH]: I dont want to talk right now.  
[BD]: PLEASE DONT LEAVE!  
[CH]: Why not?  
[BD]: I want to know why youre crying.  
[CH]: Im not.  
[BD]: Yes you are =_=

I stared at my screen, whipping the few frsh tears away and sniffling, glancing out my window to see if any one was out there or not, but I didnt see any one. Normally I guess I would have just shut my laptop, but for some reason I didnt.

[CH]: Who are you?  
[BD]: My names BEN :)  
[CH]: How did you know I was crying?

He didnt respond for a while and I thought he left, but my pester chimed right as I was going to close the screen,

[BD]: I was walking past your house and I saw you. Im on my phone... Sorry.  
[CH]: But how did you get my chumhandle???  
[BD]: Nick?

That jerk! He knew I hated when he gave out my info! This was probably one of his stupid friends >:(

[CH]: Well, I dont appreciate that, I hate when he give my info out. I thought he as done doing that since out last fight over it.  
[BD]: Will you please tell me why youre crying?  
[BD]: [Name]?  
[BD]: [Name]?  
[CH]: I just got yelled at  
[CH]: thats all

And then I really did shut my laptop. Some random person didnt need to know why I was rying, they didnt need to know what a worthless person I am or that I was going to be kicked out if I didnt get a job soon.

 

[BEN's p.o.v.]

 

I sighed an rushed back over to my own computer so I could get to the window; when I got back, I saw Skull Kid, ONCE GAIN in my house ut fuck him right now. I pushed his masked face and made him fall as I made my way to the window.  
"Hey!"  
"Shut up! Right now!" I didnt even look back at him.  
"Whys she crying?"  
I spared only a glance at him to see him come back over to the window,  
"I'm not sure... She said she got yelled at?"  
"What a baby!" Kid started laughing and it made something in my head click... I jumped on him and started strangling him, knocking his mask and hat off to revile that stupid duck face. He started making choking noises and a grinned a bit but he punched me in the jaw and knocked me off- I really dont know why I wasnt expecting it. It didnt matter though, He wasnt fully up when I jumped on him again, straddling him, and started punching the shit out of him. I wanted his stupid fucking head to crack but he put his arms in the way.  
"OW! AA-AAH! OOOW STOP! WHAT THE FUCK BEN!?"  
"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"  
I got up, yanking him by the collar and shoved him towards the door to let him run away. aaaaand then I face palmed.  
Okay, that was weird- for me- and I should probably see Slender about this... But hes such a fucking stick in the mud and probably has a million rules about what ever... I need to talk to some one else about this bull shit.  
I glanced back over at the window to see [Name] had fallen asleep; her [color] hair was a little messed up and falling over her face and her shirt was up a bit from moving around. I kind of blushed, or at least it felt like it My face was hot and I couldnt remember how to breath. She looked cute and I needed help.  
BEN DROWNED DOES _NOT_ THINK PEOPLE ARE _CUTE_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) comment me if you want the download for PesterChum :3


	3. >>Lvl2

[BEN's p.o.v.]

 

Why am I in NewYork of all places? Mother fucking EyelessJack. Thats why. This ass-hat is laughing at me, leaning against an alley wall between two abandoned storage units -or something like that, im not real sure- and just having a gay ol' time with my situation. I explained how i'd been feeling about [Name] and he just busted out laughing!  
I Sighed in annoyance, tightening my arms across my chest since they were crossed already, and shifted my weight to my back foot to wait him out.  
"AAAaaaaa~" He took a final laughing breath to calm himself, fucking finally,  
"Dude, that feeling is grief. You feel bad for her." My eyes widened- since when do I feel bad for humans? "You might even have a small crush on her.... Its better to just kill her now, no playing around, so it doesnt get worse."  
I didnt bother saying any thing, just kind of pulled on my bangs and slid down the wall into the muck gathered in the alley.  
How could I have even let this happen? I mean, yeah, ive done some stupid shit before, but not something this .... just .... RIDICULOUS!  
Jack squatted down to my level and tapped my shoulder before resting his forearms on his knees.  
"Do... Do you want me to do it?" He actually sounded concerned now, but it didnt matter. I looked away, not really mad, but just done with this.  
"No, I'll do it. Its not a big deal." I got back to my feet and brushed some of the muck off, "Thanks... and uh," "Yeah?" "Can you keep this to yourself? At least for a while... I dont really wanna deal with Jeff or Laughing Jack about this bull shit."  
He chuckled once but nodded 'yes'. I half-assed smiled and made my way back to the apartment I came out of to get here.  
Going through electronics is cool and all, but having to go in the same appliance you came out is a little more than a hassle... and fucking Skull Kid stole my phone a forever ago, so that only made life a little harder for me.... ugh, what ever. Time to go kill the cu-NOT CUTE, chick with [color] hair... and [tone] [color] skin... and mesmerizing [color] [shape] eyes.... OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! FUCK ME!

 

[Reader p.o.v.]

 

My game seemed to play fine today! Which is super cool because I actually managed to get some play through done, but I was really worn out which lead to me falling asleep at some point. I didnt even know I fell asleep -the first dreamless sleep id had in a while- until my laptop pinged at me.

\-- benDrowned [BD] began pestering chumHandle [CH] at 14:33 --

[BD]: [Name]?

 

Groggy, I looked back at my bed from my bean bag and saw it was Ben, again... I sighed and flipped onto my stomach to type on my laptop

[CH]: Hey Ben  
[BD]: You okay?  
[CH]: yes, what do you want?  
[BD]: well, I actually had a question this time...  
[CH]: Shoot.  
[BD]: Have you ever read a CreepyPasta?  
[CH]: The hell is that?  
[BD]: Haha, I guess not then.  
[BD]: If I send you some, will you read them?  
[CH]: Sure, I like reading, so why not.  
\--benDrowned [BD] sent a file at 14:42 --

I read the story, the first one was about some guy who ate organs but nothing about it was 'creepy'

[CH]: that wasnt creepy at all dude  
[CH]: why are they called creepy pasta in the first place?  
[BD]: some aent as creepy as others... and its the middle of the day.  
[BD]: try this one next :)  
\--benDrowned [BD] sent a file at 14:55--

This one was actually about a character which his chum handle was obviously based off of, and ironically, the game im currently playing. I smirked at the idea that my glitched game was somehow BEN Drowned's game. I glanced at the screen only for a second before rolling my eyes

[CH]: HA!  
[CH]: so I guess I should call you BEN instead of Ben now?  
[BD]: You can  
[CH]: wow  
[BD]: what?

BEN and I actually ended up chatting for a little over an hour before my cellphone rang and I picked it up. It was Nick, who was actually inviting me out for once.

[CH]: I have to go.  
[BD]: When will you be back?  
[CH]: Probably not long from now - im a looser, remember, i live in my room xP  
[BD]: Not a looser  
[BD]: TTYL

I smiled for an instant before it left my face and I closed my laptop. I almost felt happy that BEN had told me I wasnt a looser, but I knew I was and that he was just being nice. Everything about me screamed at the top of its lungs 'looser', but every once in a while it was nice to hear the lie that I wasnt. A honk outside told me that Nick was already here so I rushed out to the door to see him. Apparently he wanted to show me something. :)


	4. ERR0R

[BEN's p.o.v.]

 

Okay, I'm actually starting to worry, well, no, I started worrying 3 days ago when [Name] had been gone for more than a day... then after that her grandparents kept checking the room to see if she had come back, and then they started to worry, and now im actually maybe kind of scared about this. Every once in a while i'd run through the web to try an find her or hear her or something, but I just hadnt had any luck. Jeff refused to help since I kicked out one of his molars ... I half dont blame him, but the other half of me hates him right now, this is important.

"Please~"

It was faint, but I heard the whine... I was in the middle of heavy web browser traffic, but out of all the racket, I recognized the voice... or maybe I was starting to imagine her voice? 

"Let me goOW!"

FUCK! Even if I was imagining that, I had to check it out! I ran towards where I had heard her and eventually heard the whimpers and sobs. I looked through a couple screens before finding a laptop half turned to her and idle. She looked fucking horrible, like she got mauled and beat half to death. I audibly snarled, unaware that I was so close to the screen. In front of [Name] was some dude, who could either be Nick o someone who kidnapped her while she was with Nick- either way, he was going to die tonight.  
He turned around when he heard me,  
"Shut up!" He reeled back to hit my girl again but it seemed like he just wanted to scare her into silence -which worked- but either way, it only made me more furious,  
"Who the fucks there?!"  
"Me mother fucker." I growled as I clawed my way out of his screen.

 

 

[Reader P.O.V.]

 

for those who havent ever had a panic attack, I can now with 100% certainty tell you it goes like this; My heart raced, not like the kind of excitement racing, but like, some one injected me with too much adrenaline and I think im about to die kind of racing. Not only that, my vision is getting weird, tunnel vision? My palms are sweating, yeah, but so is everything else, and its fucking freezing. I stated hyperventilating and my head was getting dizy. I want to run, I want to run and never stop, but im tied to this FUCKING CHAIR.   
Why am I having a panic attack? BEN DROWNED IS GOING TO KILL NICK AND I!!! HE JUST CAME THROUGH HIS FRIEKING LAPTOP AND IS NOW BEATING THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF NICK!!

BEN had Nick on the ground groaning and trying to claw away from BEN. The blonde boy chuckled in such a dark way, i've never felt faint before, but now.... actually, I wasnt sure if I wanted to just black out and not be awake when he killed me or if I wanted to be coherent and possibly fight for my life. But after Ben sent me that link, I already knew BEN Drowned wouldnt let me just escape no matter what.  
BEN held out his hand and what looked like red data came from the laptop and formed a sword... but it wasnt the Master sword like I assumed it was going to be, it looked more like the Phantom sword... Ironic?  
At that point, I really did black out. From the panic attack or from blood loss, I wasnt sure. I just wanted to know why all this was happening... to me.

 

[BEN's p.o.v.]

 

I lobbed that motherfucker's head right off. I glared at him for a moment before turning back to [Name], still panting. That guy had actually fought pretty good and I could feel the blood rnning gown my face where hed punched me in the eye and it broke the skin just under my eyelid and from the busted lip he gave me, that would probably friek [Name] out... if she wasnt passed out. She was really covered in blood though, more that that douchebag or myself. I let go of my sword and it decentigrated back into data as I went over to her. I untied her from her restraints and noticed she was cold and sweating- I really just hoped she wasnt sick on top of being beaten. She had a lot of cut marks that were doing a horrible job of healing; I tried not to touch any as not to injure her further, but one or two were unavoidable if I was going to carry her.

I took her through the digital stream, which I wasnt even sure would work or not, but it did... She tensed and clutched my shirt but after a minute she seemed to get used to it. I was looking through her laptop screen, contemplating leaving her there for her grandparents to find, but I didnt think it would end well for her... saying "A boy came through the screen and kill him!" wasnt exactly a 'sane' thing to say, even if it was true...  
Thats it. I decided.  
I jumped out of the laptop and ran right over to my game, taking [Name] with me.


	5. Not a Game Any More

[Reader P.O.V.]

 

Ow... ow... OW!  
I shot up and whipped my head around to see what the hell was hurting me so badly, which was a bad idea since it just made me light headed. I gripped my head, failing my original mission and tried to see straight for a start.

"Woah! Jeez, calm down!"

I screamed a little and jumped- which fucking hurt- I stared wide eyed at the elf boy in front of me and scooted closer to the wall behind me. I think I tried to make words, but it didnt really work. He sighed and reached for me with a need but I just flinched away from him,  
"Okay, seriously, stop. Youre going to rip the stitches if you keep jumping around like that."  
"Stitches?" I mumbled out loud -more by accident/to myself than anything- and looked down to see one- that I wasnt in my own clothes and two- that he had stitched up a coule of the deep gashes Nick had left with that knife. Cue overload of confusion~!  
I was still looking at the stitches, apparently he had done a couple gashes before I woke up, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him to resume stitching me up.  
...  
...  
...  
"um..."  
"What?" He sounded a little irritated, but not much, but he didnt look away from what he was doing. I was trying hard not to yelp or flinch every time he punctured me.  
"Arent you BEN Drowned?"  
"Yep."  
"Then why are you trying to fix me?"  
"Im not trying. I know what the fuck im doing..." He sighed the next part,  
"not the first time i've had to stitch up stab wounds." He almost smirked but I guess stopped himself.  
"Th... Thats not what I meant. I mean, why aent you killing me?"  
He didnt answer for a while, just looked for any more wounds; unable to find any more that needed the attention, he rested back against his chair before speaking again,  
"One, its no fun to kill someone whos not going to notice. Two, who ever that dickwad was, almost did it for me. Three-.... uh, three isnt important. It just wasnt fun."  
...  
...  
"So were you the one giving me night mares?"  
"Yes and no."  
"...?"  
"You were already having them when I met you, one or two were from me."  
"When you met me?"  
He rubbed his face in obvious annoyance but kept his tone cool even though I could still hear the irritation,  
"I've been talking to you on PesterChum you dipsh-... *sigh* yeah, what ever."  
He started to leave,  
"Just lay back down, I'll be back later. You shouldnt move to much."  
"One more thing?" I chanced asking him as I layed back down. He looked over his shoulder at me,  
"Why change my clothes?"  
"Because you need to fit in here to some extent..." His face was a bit darker, like legitimately his face turned more black. What the actual hell?

 

[small time skip of like 3 days]

 

So~, What I've figured out is that BEN never knew Nick, Jeff -who he made me read about, along with a couple other pastas- apparently sold me his cursed game, the people here -of all species- dont really like BEN and I kind of get why, that BEN was actually 19 (and for some reason the only non-child that Skull Kid didnt try to injure) and BEN has black blood.  
Its really weird, Skull Kid seems to be BEN's only friend but every one else is terrified of BEN, but he hasnt done anything bad sine he got rid of Nick... but then, I guess since killing was his main 'job' it was reasonable to be scared of him.

"You should get a mask!" Skull Kid was on the back of the couch sitting like a perched cat while I sat on it correctly,  
"Why?"  
"Because youre face is weird!" He busted up laughing at himself and I frowned a bit before remember an over view I read once about majora's mask and smirked.  
"Kid, at least I have a face."  
Skullkid stopped laughing immediately, and im pretty sure I heard him whimper... I fucked up. I didnt mean to hurt his feelings that bad, and I didnt really blame him when he hit me, but I wish he hadnt run away. It took a few seconds of contemplation, but I took off after him; BEN might not care when he runs off, but I do... I dont even know why, but I do.

 

I chased Skull Kid until I lost track of him, which didnt take long in this forest- it was so much more dense than the ones back home, how ever, every one and while I would hear noises so I followed them. Eventually, I knew where I was by the gargantuan tree in the clearing id found myself in. The Great Deku Tree. I thought about turning back but the tree spoke. I jumped, but the voice, although deep and aged -and all around- it wasnt demanding or dangerous sounding or any thing of that sort. But I should have known it wouldnt be, I knew he was the guardian of the forest, why would he be anything like that?  
"You are not from Hyrule, are you child?" Child? Did I really seem-... well I guess every one was young to a tree.  
"N-No, I'm from earth."  
"You are changing though, much as the Kokiri have changed over time" His words were drawn out at random points, but I vaguely knew what he was talking about; how the Kokiri werent always forest elves or what ever, how they were once lost hyrulian children.  
"What do you mean by that?" I inquired the spirit,  
"I feel youre body adapting to our world~" okay, so was that good or bad? "Have you a fairy guide?"  
"No sir."  
"aaahh... Then you shall." The tree called for something named Kahli and a green light shot from its mouth and floated before it,  
"Kahli~, there is a new Kokiri in need of a gui-"  
"A new one? But I thought only the-"  
"Do not interrupt. The girl here, she is in need of your guidance... I feel her changing and I wish for her not to become lost to us."

"A Skull Kid?"  
"Nooo~... The Kokiri belive that Skull Kid was once one of them, but he is not, he is older than they.  
"Then what do you mean by lost to you?"  
"Hyrule is not aaallll peaceful child. There are beings that are not of kind hearts."  
"Is that why BEN doesnt get a fairy?"  
Silence.  
"Deku?" Nothing, "Hello?"  
I sighed and then looked over at the green orb with wings, upon a closer look, I saw that it was a little green fairy- to my surprise it wasnt female like I believed them all to be. Well, I knew Tael and maybe one other fairy were male, but I didnt think it was a common thing, oh well though I guess.  
"H-hi?"  
"Um, yes, hello. I'm Kahli." he slightly bowed but looked more than nervous.  
"Im [Name]... Are you okay?"  
He shrugged,  
"You arent what were normally charged to, thats all."  
I deflated a bit, was he really not going to stay with me just because I was a human? Werent there humans in this game any way? I sighed in defeat at the thought,  
"Well, if you help me get back home, you can just come back here I guess... I dont think I really need a fairy any way." 'I have BEN' you finished in your head- instantly wondering why your brain had finished the sentence like that. The little green guy, Kahli, nodded and buzzed over to you, perching himself on your shoulder to direct you through the woods back to the village.

We were really close, according to Kahli, to the village when Skull Kid appeared, both Tatl and Tael floating about him, but thee was also another man with him. I didnt like the look o the man's face, it was unsettling and I was getting panicked.  
"Go find BEN." I whispered to Kahli when Skull Kid pointed to me and the grin on the man's face grew wider. I could almost feel the shock when I said it, but I glanced at the fairy and he flew off towards the Kokiri village. I knew that Skull Kid had poison arrows and that I was possibly the weakest thing in this game, so fighting them wasnt an option.

"Hello there miss, Skull Kid tells me youre new here~" The man held out his hand to me, hesitantly I shook it, "I take great pride in knowing every one in Hyrule, and not knowing you would be a shaaammme~"

 

[BEN's p.o.v.]

 

I flopped onto the couch, assuming [Name] was asleep in bed or something and glad Skull Kid wasnt around. I had been on a kill and was a little tired from it, I just wanted a nap before going to check on [Name]. I thought about taking her out later, I had only gotten a few outfits for her, since I didnt honestly know what she would even like here... really the Kokiri style of clothes was mundane and boring, so taking her to market near Kakariko might be worth it... is she isnt scared of horses.  
I was taken out of my thoughts by the annoying voice of a fairy. WHY IS THERE ALWAYS A FARY ANNOYING ME!!!!?

"Hey! HEY, WAKE UP!"  
I glared at the annoying thing,  
"The Kokiri told me youre BEN, [Name] sent me to get you! YOU HAVE TO HURRY!"  
one- why was a random fairy in my house, two- why does [name] know/have (please dont have a fairy) a fairy, three- why would the other Kokiri even help?  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"BECAUSE SHES IN TROUBLE!"


	6. >> Restart?

"NO!" BEN Ran for [Name] and the Salesman but Skull Kid tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back. Black tears ran down the once-Kokiri's face as the sound of struggling stopped.

_[Oh thats not where you left off? Well, why dont we just rewind then :) ]_

 

BEN leaped off the couch in an instant,  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" He hollered at the little green annoyance.  
Kahli flinched at the boy's actions and furthermore at his tone but having been ordered by the Great Deku he was obligated to stay and get BEN to save the girl.  
"Some smiling-man and Skull Kid had her last time I was with her, we were half way back from the Deku- H-HEY WAIT!"  
Kahli wasnt even done explaining when BEN bolted from the house, leaving the fairy to fallow, nearly getting closed in the door,   
"Hey!"  
"Leave me alone fairy!"  
"Do you know where they are?"  
"NO, and neither do you, so you wont be any help an way, SO GET LOST!"  
Kahli contemplated it, still following the boy but sighed in defeat, knowing the Great Deku wouldnt even let him leave the girl,  
"I cant leave. The Deku left me as that girl's guardian-"  
"She doesnt need you, she has me!"  
"And a fine job youve done I see." He commented snidely. 

BEN swatted the fairy with the back of his hand, effectively sending it into a tree and outrunning it. The little imp was right though, he had no idea where Skull Kid would take [Name]... and now that he thought about it, she wouldnt appreciate him possibly injuring her fairy.  
'AUUGH shes has a fucking fairy.' He finally processed through his mind.

[BEN's pov]  
I was used to running, so running all the way to the edge of the forest didnt surprise me, but seeing Skull kid laughing on his ass did... a little any way. Tatl and Tael were with him, but they werent being defensive or hyper they were kind of just... there. What happened? AND WHERES THE HAPPYMASK SALESMEN!?  
I ran from the edge of the woods and then realize where exactly I was; Lke Hylia.

"Whats wrong BENNY?" Skull Kid chimed, jumping up and doing that dumb 'happy-dance'.  
"Youre not scared of the water are you?" WHAT A DUMB QUEST-... oh no... NO HE DIDNT!

"WHERES [NAME] YOU LITTLE SHIT!?"  
"Huehuehue~! The Mask Man said she might like to swim~"

From just over the ledge, I heard something hit the water.

"NO!" I an for [Name] and the Salesman but Skull Kid tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms behind my back. Black tears ran down face but I didnt care! I struggled against Kid's grip, I had to save her, but then the sound of struggling stopped.  
"[Name]!!!"  
After a moment the Happy Mask Salesman crawled up over the ledge,  
"Ah, BEN, I thought I heard you over here. Come to see the show?"  
"You son of a bitch!" I swung my heel up like a scorpion on a whim and hit the back of Kid's head, knocking him off balance eough to then hit him with the back of my own head and head for the ledge. My Body halted at the site of the lake, I tried to will myself to go in after [Name], save her like I knew I needed to, but I just literally couldnt.  
"BEN?" The salesman came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Why do you care about some human girl?"  
My bain, I felt it snap. Right in half. I didnt care about anything else;  
"Because I fucking love her you dick!" and then I jumped.  
I had a panic attack on the way down to the water, but I pushed the fear aside, at least enough to look around for the only living being I cared about. Hylia can literally suck my dick, [Name] is the most perfect thing any world has, has had, or will ever have. I did thank her though, for giving Link, and subsequently myself, the courage emblem. On some level I think it helped.  
I swam to [Name] Finding her still sinking... Her hands were tied together and her mouth was gagged so it was no wonder she couldnt just swim and save herself or scream for help... I hope I wasnt to late!  
I grabbed her and hauled ass back to the surface, I was running out of air and knew she was out of it. My vision was starting to go black even thoguh I was heading for the light above the water.  
'please!'

I was literally never more glad to be out of water, and not just because of my hydrophobia, i was just glad to have my personal goddess back (fuck Hylia>:U), The gamer girl I was in love with.  
"[NAME]! [NAME] ON EVERYTHING HOLY WAKE UP!"  
I shook her, I could feel Skull Kid's glare up above the cliff but didnt care right now. I yanked the gag off and untied her hands so I could try to get her breathing again. I pressed on her rib cage and tried to give her CPR... this is NOT how I wanted to kiss her!   
"KID I'LL KILL YOU!"  
I kept trying and trying but it didnt seem to work, my black tears mixed with the water already clinging to me,  
"Please," I sobbed once, "Please just come back."

"Need help?" A timid but slightly familiar voice asked from behind me. I whipped around to see it was the green fairy from before... I didnt even care to ask its name before. I nodded, unable to get words past the lump in my throat.  
The fairy came over and landed on her chest. He touched it and pressed, then, like magic, she started coughing up water and gasping. 

"[Name]!" I smiled and pretty much tackled her back to the ground form her sitting position even though she as still gasping for air. -good ob brain, that was fucking helpful...-  
She chuckled a bit and weakly hugged me back.  
"You saved me again..."  
After a while, I loosed up on her and smiled down at her, shrugged, and glanced at the green dude hovering behind me,  
"That thing helped too..."  
"My name's Kahli you know..." It had a deadpan, like not just on is face, but its voice even deadpanned it seemed. It made me smirk and chuckle once, but then my attention turned back to [Name],  
"I'm teaching you how to use a sword." 


	7. Corrupt Data

.......... WIP


End file.
